In The Life of Finchel
by FinchelIsLife
Summary: Finchel one-shots. Some drama, some comedy, some romance. Destined to be some smut sometimes..
1. Chapter 1

**I suddenly feel a cool rag on my head. Urgh. Why do I feel like shit? Oh yeah, Quinn, kissing, mono... I open my eyes and see Rachel standing over me with that sad look on her face. Fuck. Now I feel even worse... What Quinn said earlier is still haunting me. Do I still stare at rachel? I told Rachel it was over during Christmas, though. Why did Quinn say I needed to figure it out?**

**"Where's Quinn?" She asks me. Of course, she brings up Quinn. I tell her that Quinn's mom picked her up a few hours ago.**

**"Quinn really is very pretty," Rachel adds. What is she talking about. Yeah, Quinn's smokin' but so is Rachel!**

**"You don't have to do that," I say, gesturing towards the washcloth on my head. I am trying to change the subject cuz I really don't want to talk about Quinn with Rachel of all people.**

**"No, I would do it for anyone," she tells me, pressing it down on my forehead again. I try to smile at her. Then she adds "she's prettier than me..." Crap. why would she say that? Quinn is the type of girl you would see in a magazing or something. The cute perfect girl. But Rachel, Rachel is so gorgeous. It's her little imperfections that make her so perfect. They are both beautiful in their own ways...**

**"Would you stop?" I ask her, then add "you're beautiful." And I mean it with every bit of honestly inside of me.**

**"I know she is," Rachel tells me. Wait, what? Did I not just tell her that she is beautiful? "It meant so much to me that you chose me over her. Girls like me don't get chosen over girls like her very often..." What does she mean? Girls like her and girls like Quinn? I am so confused right now! " Did you kiss her? Like Santana said.." Crap. she just had to ask that, didn't she? I remember at the beginning of the year when i promised no more lies. I have to tell her the truth.**

**"Yeah, but i just needed to get it out of my system.." I tell her.**

**"So, what did it feel like? When you kissed her?" Once again, I have to tell her the truth.**

**"Fireworks."**

**"Did you see fireworks when you kissed me?" she asks. Fuck. Did I? I remember being so happy when i kissed Rachel. How when she wasn't around I would miss kissing her so much that i would sit for hours and think of how her lips felt...But did I see **_**fireworks**_**? Now I kinda want to kiss her again, just to see. But I've already gotten myself in too deep with all this Quinn shit already. I realize I am taking too long to think this over when Rachel gets up to leave.**

**"Rachel, wait!" I use every bit of strength i have to get myself to sit up.**

**"No," she tells me. "It's good. Thank you. You've given me the strength to move on. I know now there's nothing here for me anymore..."**

**"That's not the truth!" I say. "I still..." I almost tell her just how beautiful she is. How much I...I love her. How great it felt to kiss her. **_**Almost.**_** "I'm just so confused in my head right now..." i say instead, hoping she gets the point without me actually having to say it...**

**"No, it's okay. Now I'm free to pursue my dreams without anything holding me back. And you've actually inspired my song selection for this week's love song assignment. Feel better, Finn." She turns around to leave. I sigh and lay back down. As I close my eyes I hear her start to softly sing the beginning of the song 'Firework' by Katy Perry...**


	2. Chapter 2

I open the auditorium doors and my heart stops. He's there with her. He beat me to it. I don't even breathe. I want so bad to stop what's about to happen, I just can't make myself move.

He cradles her face and leans down. I close my eyes trying to not see it but i open them just in time to them pulling away. I remember the flower in my hand. Oh yeah, told the chick working at the store that I wanted something meaningful. I told her all about Rachel and how I felt and she suggested this flower. I can't remember the name of it but it doesn't even matter anymore.

Jesse and Rachel walk off together. Suddenly my vision becomes blurry. What the fuck? I run my eyes with the side of my hand and they come back wet. Great, I'm tearing up. God, I'm such a pussy.

I sit down on one of the chair thingys there and cradle my head in my hands. I am not gonna let Jesse St. Jackass get in the way of me and Rachel. Maybe it was just a kiss? Maybe it doesn't mean anything and they aren't together? I stand up and decide I don't care. One way or another Rachel Berry is gonna be mine...


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I try something out on you guys?" I ask them, turning around in my chair. I really hope they will take me seriously. Sam is reading a book and eating chips. Mike is making some sort of paper airplane. Puck is just laying on the couch. Artie looks like the only one who is actually trying to work. "I think that one of our songs should be a duet with me and Rachel.."

"I just wanna win," Mike says as he finishes his airplane. "We all know that you two doing a duet is our best shot at that.." He throws it at me and I catch it.

"Awesome."

"Okay, can we just talk about the Jewish elephant in the room?" Puck says, "Ask her out dude!"

"Who? Rachel? But she's totally into Jesse right now..." I tell them.

"You're in New York! The city of love!" Puck tells me.

"I thought that was Paris...?" Sam says. I can barely understand him because his mouth is full of chips, though...

"Anythings possible here," Puck continued, "You need to ask her out _tonight. _Take her on one of those big awful dates you see in those unwatchable romantic comedies that you grow a vagina if you watch all the way through."

"This is your shot dude. If I was in love with a girl and i wasnt homeless, I'd totally go for her," Sam says as he shoves another chip in. I consider it.

"Even if i did take her on a big date, where would we go?"

"Meet her in like Central Park or something, dude. Isn't Central Park spose to be romantic?" Puck says.

"Yeah then take her to dinner at some place she'd like. I thought there was supposed to be some sort of Broadway star restaurant," Mike added.

Artie piped in for the first time "It's called Sardi's, yo! She'd totally love that! And to top it off, you should take her on a walk and we can seranade you guys!" I have to admit, this plan is coming together well.

"Ok i'll do it," I tell them

That totally sucked. It was going so well. We met at the Bow Bridge and she was so beautiful I could hardly keep my hands to myself. I took her down to dinner at that one place and she saw some big broadway person and she looked all happy. Then we went for the walk and when the boys started singing that Lady and the Tramp song for us, I thought it would be the perfect time to kiss her...

_"Wait," I stopped her. "This is the moment in those romantic comedies where...I kiss you."_

_"I thought this was just a work date..?"_

_"Really?"_

_"No," she said. I took that as the okay. I gathered up all my strength and went to lean down._

_"I can't," she said, right before we connect. My heart stopped. _

_"Take a chance on me," I told her. We were so close. She still was looking me in the eyes so I leaned in again..._

_"I'm sorry, Finn. I can't," she said, and walked away. I didnt understand. She looked like she wanted to. Why didn't she? Did she not know what she was doing to me? I watched her walk away, then turned back to the guys as they finished the song._

When I get back to the room I forcefully take my shoes off with the other feet and yank my tie off. I don't know what I did wrong. All I know is that I **need** to kiss her one more time and I will do anything to make that happen.

**the next chapter will be the nationals n library scenes. after that it will be just my imagination=)**


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are, standing behing the curtain at Nationals, waiting to sing the song I wrote for _her_. I need to talk to her. I start walking her way and she meets me halfway.

"You wrote an amazing song, Finn. I didn't know you had it in you," she said. I wasn't gonna get sidetracked, though.

"Who cares about the song? What I dont understand is all you've ever wanted is for us to be together and I'm basically standing here begging for you and suddenly you're not interested," Hell yeah, I rehearsed this.

"I am interested!" She says. Wait, what? Then why didn't she let me kiss her? "More than interested. But this is my dream! Being here in New York. I'm not gonna let anyone or anything keep me from it. I'm sorry, Finn. I love you. But there's nothing you can say or do that's gonna change my mind about it..." I seriously don't understand this. But the announcer guy is introducing us so we have to get ready to sing this song.

_face to face, and heart to heart_

_ we're so close yet so far apart_

_ I close my eyes, I look away_

_ that's just because I'm not okay _

_ but I hold on, I stay strong_

_ wondering if we still belong_

_ will we ever say the words we're feeling_

I am trying really hard to maintain eye contact with her because I want to really sing this song to her, not just with her.

_ reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_ will ever have our happy ending_

_ or will we forever only be pretending_

_ keeping secrets safe, every move we make_

_ seems like no one's let to know_

_ and it's such a shame cuz if you feel the same_

_ how am I supposed to know - ohhh_

The rest of the club start to sing backstage now.

_will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_ reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_ will we ever have our happy ending _

_ or will we forever always be pretending - ohhh_

What is this freakin look in her eyes? I need to kiss her! I look away to resist the urge, but find myself looking back at her as we sing the last few pretendings. I see only her. i forget that we are at Nationals. In New York. In front of tons of people. It's only me and Rachel. I feel myself start to lean in and before I can think better of it she leans in too.

When our lips connect it is amazing. I could spend forever in that moment but whwen we pull away and I slowly open my eyes I remember where we are. One more song to sing...

I'm sitting in the library playing with the snowglobe i bought in New York. I see her looking down the rows, most likely looking for me. Crap, she found me.

"Where have you been?"

"Hiding out," I tell her. "Everyone hates me.."

"No they dont," She says "but that doesnt explain why you haven't said a word to me since we've been back."

"Cuz you should be more pissed at me than anyone else. I screwed up! I'm humiliated. We worked so hard for everything and I was supposed to be this big shot leader holding everyone together and I blew it. Cost us the championship."

"Being an artist is about expressing your true feelings in the moment no matter what the consequences," she says as she sits down next to me, "what were you feeling in that moment?"

What was I feeling? I really don't know except for the intense urge to kiss her and how much I love her. "That I loved you. And i would've done or given anything to kiss you one more time," I look at her to see her reaction.

"So you did," she says it like it's the simplest thing in the world. Its not. "you know, you gave it all up for one kiss... Was it worth it?"

Fuck yes. Definitely. Totally. "Yeah," I tell her, "what about you, was it worth it for you?"

She nods. "Yeah," I have to stifle an accomplished smile. "because I know in my heart we'll have another shot at nationals. You have to know...I'm leaving, Finn. I'm going to New York and I'm never coming back.." Yeah, I we can discuss that subject later. Right now I'm too caught up in how delicious her lips look.

"Graduation's a year away...Got any plans til then?" I ask as I lean in. I catch her lips in mine! Success!

"Okay, let's go!" She says, getting up. Damn it! I really wanted to keep kissing her!

"Where are we going?"

"Final Glee club meeting of the year!" She says extending her hand out to me. I take it, standing up, then wrap it around her so I have my whole arm on her shoulders. As we walk to the choir room I am totally happy. Yeah, this summer's gonna rock...


End file.
